Uknown Reasons
by CallieRaiz
Summary: Can anyone see just how hard Kuroko is trying to get his partner back?


Based off a prompt on ImagineyourOTP on Tumblr.  
This is meant to be a one shot, cause I wouldn't really know how to continue this.

* * *

"_Aomine-kun, will you please come to practice?"  
"Nothing good will come to you if you keep skipping practice."  
"Please, Aomine-kun, will you come to practice?"_

Kuroko's visits to Aomine's sleeping ground became less frequent as of late, and no longer would he ask, he would simply look at Aomine with his blank stare then leave when it was apparent that he wasn't moving. Now Aomine had all the time to sleep and laze off, without the persistent light blue eyes boring a hole in his forehead.

But he somehow missed his shadow, or the fact that someone was worrying about him. Usually he would get away with skipping practice, only receiving a lecture from Akashi or Midorima; however he shrugged it off. Although it was nothing compared to when Kuroko would find him basking in the sun on the roof top, not saying a word, not moving a muscle, eyes slowly blinking as they never strayed from Aomine's. It hadn't ever lasted though, after about ten minutes, Kuroko, would turn around and leave.

"Aomine-kun," Said the stoic voice as the door to the roof entrance shut behind him, "Akashi really wants you to come to practice, you haven't been in almost three weeks." Walking over, and looking down at Aomine. His lips pursed tight for a moment, then once again opened to speak, "It's not the same without you there-"

"Tetsu, shut up."

Kuroko went wide eyed, seeing that Aomine was looking right back at him. The serious and stern look upon his face, enough to kill a person and make Kuroko flinch.

"I'm not going to practice, so stop this."

"…" His mouth ran dry, nodding his head. Leaving Aomine to his own.  
Coming back to the gym, all eyes went to him, noticing that he didn't have a certain blue haired ace at his side. Kuroko's gaze was at the floor, somewhat dragging his feet to his captain. "A-Akashi-kun, I couldn't persuade him to come, even when I did use your name. I'm sorry, I couldn't follow your orders."

And with a sympathetic smile Akashi set a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, "It's not your fault, you only think about him too much. Take Daiki off your mind, he's not worth your worry, Tetsuya."

"I know, but he's my light, without him I do not exist."

"Daiki is not the only light on the court, you have four more, Ryota, Atsushi, Shintaro, and me." Leading him to where the rest were already practicing.

"Yes."

* * *

"Aominecchi?!" Kise said surprised as Aomine entered the gym after a month's worth of being absent. "You finally decided to come to practice?"

"Not really, I just had some extra energy that I wanted to burn off ever since the finals ended," Leaving to the locker room so that he could change. "You should tell Tetsu I'm here, I'm sure he'll be happy about that."

With a frown Kise turned his head to the boy standing near the basket on the other end of the court, but as he blinked Kuroko vanished. "Huh?!" Rubbing his eyes and looking again to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Did Kurokocchi disappear?...or was he ever there?" Frowning again since he knew that no one had seen him since the last game.

"Kise, what are you staring at?" Midorima asked pushing up his glasses.

"Oh! Nothing!"

Midorima knew better, practically being able to read his mind. "Never mind that, Akashi is calling a quick meeting, he says that he has something to inform us regulars about. He must have spotted Aomine."

After the team was ready and changed out, they gathered around their captain.

Akashi held a folded piece of paper in his hand, and a suspiciously smug smile. "Now that everyone is in attendance," Obviously referring to Aomine, "I have an important piece of news to share." Unfolding the paper. "This morning this document was put into the coach's mailbox in the staff room, and I was shocked to read it." Locking his eyes with Aomine's as he continued, "Tetsuya has quit the team, this is his resignation form." Turning it around for all to see, and his unwavering stare never left.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise nearly screamed, latching onto Midorima with teary eyes.

"Get off me!" Trying to pry the crying blond off him.

"Aka-chin, so Kuro-chin really left?" Slumping over the red head's shoulder. "That suuuucks."

"_Well Daiki?" _Is what Akashi's expression said. "It is a very unfortunate time indeed, I wonder what caused Tetsuya to make such a drastic decision like this?"

"Oi, Akashi," Aomine was furious, "What really happened to Tetsu?" Eyebrows furrowing down.

After dismissing the large center from his body, he walked over until he stood right in front of Aomine. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Handing him the resignation form, pointing to the signature that read, Kuroko Tetsuya. "Now get to practice, Daiki."

* * *

With Kuroko now gone from the Teiko Basketball team the atmosphere had changed, even if the miracles weren't fully aware of it. They strictly kept to their own.

Aomine once again slacked off, but now he thought of Kuroko.

_Where was he?  
What was he thinking?  
Why can't anyone find him?_

"Tetsu, where on earth did you go?" Thinking back to the countless times he had tried to find his light haired shadow, he couldn't find him in class, he hadn't spotted him at Maji Burger, in general it was like Kuroko disappeared completely without leaving any kind of trace. "I really don't want to play basketball now."  
Sitting up and peering off the roof top at the many students now leaving the campus, Aomine only really looked at the girls, making out their cup sizes. "Huh?!" Seeing a blur of light blue pass his vision. "Was that?!" Searching again and seeing a small body leaving the school gates, defiantly having a head of light blue hair. "Tetsu!" Getting straight to his feet and running full speed down and out the building. Barely seeing the boy walking in front of a large group of girls. (Thank goodness Aomine knew which way Kuroko lived) "Tetsu!" Running around the girls and expecting Kuroko, yet no one was there. "?!" Looking every which way, until he saw a tuff of hair turn the corner.  
"TETSU!" Grabbing his arm, yanking him back into his embrace. "Where have you been?! You've been driving everyone crazy looking for you!" Gripping his shoulders tight.

Kuroko seemed confused, quickly tearing out of Aomine's hold on him.

"Tetsu-"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Staring with empty eyes, unlike the ones Aomine knew.

Bewildered, Aomine froze. "W-What did you just say? C'mon Tetsu, it's me, your partner, I'm Ao-"

"Tetsuya," Called a voice from behind Aomine, "I wondered where you wandered off to," Smiling softly, "Now, come here, Tetsuya." Holding out his arms.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Quickly making his way over to the red head, wrapping his arms around Akashi's waist.

"And Daiki, you should be getting to practice." Making the same smug fill smirk, with those eyes that never wavered.

"_Oi, Akashi, just what did you do?"_

* * *

I may continue this if I can conjure up some magical story plot, but don't really expect anything. In all honesty this was made in result of me being in a writing block.

But I am open to story requests if anyone is willing to shoot me some, I'm 97% positive it'd get me to write more often.


End file.
